


Knees Weak Arms Spaghetti

by jagseun



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Crack, M/M, and a whole lotta cameos from jflawless, bjs, client mark, personal trainer jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagseun/pseuds/jagseun
Summary: Mark signs up for fitness training from personal trainer Jinyoung to help him get swole.  oneshot. markjin.





	Knees Weak Arms Spaghetti

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Jinyoung is Mark's personal personal trainer who has a thing for Mark's biceps.  
prompter: hotmarkjin
> 
> *jackson voice* i'll be flexing man one man flexing land call me flexing trend call me one man band
> 
> this turned into?? crack? basically?? why do i always end up writing these things at 1am?? i hope you like it dkjfghdfug also this was a spring day prompt but like theres some smut in the end... so yeet.

“Are you sure about this Jinyoung?” Jackson was looking at him like he had lost his mind. “I know you’re excited and all but for your first client, perhaps you should choose someone who doesn’t need so much… work?”

Jinyoung gave Jackson an exasperated look. “You think I can’t do my job?”

“Not at all, I’m just saying this guy,” Jackson glanced back at the guy he was currently interviewing to sign up to the gym with a personal trainer. “I can’t remember his name, let’s call him ole’ noodle arms- he wants biceps. You think you’re ready to help that guy get _swole_?”

Jinyoung cracked the knuckles on both his hands for emphasis. “Don’t worry Jackson, he’s mine, I got this. Aren’t you already training like, what, seven people?”

“Sixteen actually, and the grind is worth it.” Jackson said proudly.

The guy Jackson was interviewing caught Jinyoung’s eyes as soon as he walked into the gym. Gorgeous dark brown locks, stunning facial features, and sexy plump lips. Jinyoung pulled Jackson away from his interview, he knew he had to make a move and he found the perfect in.

Jackson suddenly caught Jinyoung staring, and realization dawned on him. “Also, no fraternizing with your clients.”

“Of course not.” Jinyoung lied.

Jackson sighed. “I thought you would be into guys with more meat on their bones.”

“I’m a personal trainer Jackson- I can make that happen.” Jinyoung said confidently.

“We’ll see, this is your test client. If you don’t turn this around quickly, you’ll lose your job. Are you sure about this?”

Jinyoung practically snatched the clipboard out of Jackson’s hands. “I’m telling you, I got this.”

“Well, I guess he’s all yours.” Jackson said as he went back to the front to nag people using the machines improperly.

Jinyoung walked over to where the client was sitting and sat down across from him. “Jackson realized he had too many clients, so I’ll be your trainer now, you are…”

“Mark Tuan.” He smiled and reached out for a handshake. He didn’t seem to care about the sudden change of plans.

“Park Jinyoung, nice to meet you. I see Jackson filled out most of your chart already, eating habits, exercise, check, check…”

“I know I need to eat better and exercise more, you don’t need to chastise me.”

“No, don’t worry, I’m only here to help.” Jinyoung caught his first real glimpse of Mark up close, and he was even more stunning than from afar. “Wow.”

“Wow?”

Jinyoung coughed loudly, trying to cover up the fact that had just let out a ‘wow’ over how handsome this guy is. “Wow! You were right, take-out every day, huh?”

“Jackson started writing out a meal plan for me, I promise I can change.”

“Of course, no more junk food, a lot more water,” Jinyoung carefully looked over Jackson’s writing. “Do you like bananas?”

“I…” Mark paused. Jinyoung could see how that was a weird question about five seconds too late- his intentions were purely innocent. 

“I meant the fruit.” Jinyoung clarified.

“Of course, what else would you be talking about?” Jinyoung was apparently the only one with a filthy mind here.

Jinyoung was completely flustered now. “You’re right! Ha! That was a joke.” This was a disaster. 

“Oh, aha. Ha.” Mark said, extremely awkwardly. Jinyoung was blowing it, and not in a good way. “I like bananas, to answer your question.”

“I use a really good banana-flavored protein powder myself. Since you want to build muscle, I was going to recommend it if you’re, y’know, into bananas.”

“You like bananas too?”

“I_ love_ bananas.” Jinyoung was calculating in his head how many times he needed to slam his head into the wall to off himself and put him out of this embarrassing self-inflicted misery.

“I can tell.” Mark giggled again and Jinyoung needed to get out of there and clear his mind before he screwed this up any further. 

“Alright, I seem to have all your details in order, how about we finish the meeting for today and you can come in tomorrow at the same time for a tour of the gym and your first lesson?” Usually, they did the tour on the same day, but he was sure nobody would care if he pushed it back.

“Sounds good to me.” Mark’s cheeks were slightly flushed pink and he hurried to gather his stuff and get the hell out of there as well. “It was nice meeting you Jinyoung, hope this all works out between us.”

Jinyoung stared at him, trying to process the words, but of course, his brain was still not functioning. “Between us?”

“Yes, the training,” Jinyoung’s head clicked again one moment too late, but Mark didn’t even give him time to respond. “Okay, see you tomorrow!” Mark yelled as he disappeared in a flash.

“Jackson!” Jinyoung yelled as soon as Mark walked out. “I take it back; this is too hard!”

* * *

Jinyoung was only here waiting for Mark because he couldn’t handle Jackson making him feel bad calling him a ‘quitter’ and telling him he’ll be single forever if he doesn’t try harder. So, he was in the gym, warming up, waiting for Mark’s arrival. He felt significantly less like he was about to pee his pants today- but that could all change as soon as Mark walked through the door, the guy had a serious negative effect on his sanity.

Jinyoung almost jumped out of his under armor long sleeve when he felt a poke on his shoulder mid-lunge, startling him. Mark had snuck up on him with the finesse of a modern-day ninja. “Jinyoung?”

“Mark!” Jinyoung said, immediately standing upright, his arms plastered to his sides awkwardly. “You came!” 

“Mhmm,” Mark said, looking nervous as well. He was wearing matching black Adidas sweats. “I came.”

An awkward silence fell between them, Jinyoung’s face was getting hotter every moment he spent looking at him. 

There was no way he was going to make it through these sessions alive.

“Well, I guess since it’s your first day we won’t go too hard, we’ll start with a tour of the facilities.” Jinyoung said, turning around so he wasn’t in the direct gleam of Mark’s handsome-ness.

Jinyoung started walking to the front, explaining the card system if he wants to get in after hours, the different sections of the gym for different activities, the rooms where classes were held, and the big pool in the back. Mark seemed intrigued but he didn’t say much.

“This is the guy’s locker room,” Jinyoung hoped it was early enough that the weird stench that usually started brewing there late afternoon wouldn’t be too intense. “There are lockers here and-” Ugh, the smell. Why were men so disgusting? He felt sorry for the cleaners who had to get the place smelling decent every morning. “Showers too, over there.” He was lucky there was a separate shower room for employees, which was usually kept minty-fresh since their boss would kill them if they left it in bad condition.

Jinyoung quickly shut the door deciding Mark could explore more of the locker rooms by himself.

“Lastly, we have arguably the most popular machine in the gym,” Jinyoung pointed to a long row of heavy-duty armchairs. “These are the massage chairs.”

“For after you work out?”

“I mostly see people walk in after work and sit in these for twenty minutes, then walk out without ever touching any of the exercise equipment,” Jinyoung laughs. “I don’t judge, feel free to use them whenever you want too.”

Mark laughs too, high-pitched and not exactly fitting to his appearance but Jinyoung loved it nonetheless.

“Alright, guess that’s all for the tour,” Jinyoung gulped, now he was at the part he was dreading. Trying to keep himself together while trying to conduct the actual training part of this whole deal. “We’ll start an example session for today, so we can get you acquainted with the equipment and the usual routine. Next time we’ll jump right into it fully. Okay?”

“Understood.” Mark said, unzipping his sweater to reveal a black tank top underneath. Jackson was right, this guy did have noodle arms, but somehow the sudden skin exposure still made Jinyoung feel a bit more heated than before.

“First, we should do some simple stretches,” Jinyoung quickly went through a simple routine that shouldn’t have required much help from him. "Stretching is very important, you can't start any work out without stretching first." Jinyoung explained. 

Simple twists were not too hard to follow along, but when they got into the stretching itself Jinyoung had to ask him to correct his form a few times.

Just when Jinyoung had almost finished he heard loud groan beside him, which was probably recognizable by the entire gym at this point.

“Youngjae! How is your form still this bad?” Jackson’s booming voice followed.

Jinyoung looked over at the daily occurrence of Jackson having one of his clients on the floor and bending over them trying to force them to stretch in ways their body was not made for.

“Jackson, please… mercy.” Youngjae begged as Jackson tried to fold him like a pretzel.

“No! You’ll never improve if you don’t try!” Jackson said as he pushed down harder and Youngjae started yelling again.

“Jackson, you’re scaring everyone in the gym!” Jinyoung yelled over at him. “Could you be any louder?”

“Oh, didn’t realize you were here warming up too,” Jackson looked over and spotted Mark stretching out his legs behind him. “Mark! You showed up as well! Guess Jinyoung didn’t scare you away?”

Jackson was talking to them while he was still propped up on Youngjae’s thigh and holding him down in the painful position. “Jackson, could you let him go before you start talking to me so casually?”

Jackson let Youngjae free and he immediately collapsed. “Help… can’t feel my legs…”

“Don’t worry about him, he’s being dramatic,” Jackson said, ignoring the crumpled human on the floor next to him. “You guys warming up for a session as well?”

Mark seemed a little scared after seeing the scene that played out before him, so Jinyoung answered on his behalf. “We’re finishing up our stretches before we move on to cardio.”

“Why aren’t you doing any floor stretches?” Jackson questioned.

Every personal trainer roughly followed the same routine, but there were slight differences from person to person. “It’s only our first session, so I don’t think we need to get into such intense stretches-”

“Nonsense!” Jackson yelled as he walked over to them, Youngjae looked like he was taking a well-deserved nap. “These are especially important in the first session; don’t you want to see how flexible he is? How are you going to track his improvement?”

“We’re only doing light exercise today-” Jinyoung tried to explain.

“Doesn’t matter, warming up is warming up,” Jackson said as he stared Mark down. “Get on the floor.”

“What?” Mark squeaked, that was the first word he had spoken in a while.

“I can help you stretch properly, get on the floor.”

Mark had panic in his eyes as he crouched down. Jinyoung started imagining Jackson folding him over into a compromising position- that was not happening on his watch.

“Wait!” Jinyoung quickly shoved Jackson aside. “You’re right, this is important, but I can do it myself.” Jinyoung quickly got down on the floor and pushed Mark’s legs aside so he could sit in between them. “I know how it’s done, see?”

Jinyoung’s gaze shifted from Jackson down to Mark, staring up at him between his legs with rosy cheeks and unsettled glare. He looked pretty good from this angle, Jinyoung decided to file that info in his mind for later pondering.

“Sorry about this,” Jinyoung mouthed to Mark before gently placing his hands underneath Mark’s thighs and pushing them up in the air, folding them over his body. “Don’t hurt yourself.”

To both Jackson and Jinyoung’s surprise, his legs went up and over easily, almost completely folding back on his chest. 

“Wow, Mark’s pretty flexible!” Jackson said, astonished by his legs almost folded completely in on him.

Jinyoung was sure his jaw was hanging open just a bit. Mark_ was _flexible. Jinyoung was leaning over him now, holding his legs down and he couldn’t keep his thoughts out of the gutter. “So good…” He whispered.

“What?” Mark whispered back, sporting the rosy cheeks with an accompanying smirk now.

Jinyoung suddenly felt a rush of embarrassment, immediately flinging himself off Mark’s legs. “So good at stretching!” He says, much more loudly than he meant to say it. He cursed himself a hundred times in his head, why did he act like such an idiot around cute guys?!

“He’s pretty good,” Jackson said, not even noticing Jinyoung’s mental breakdown. “One of my clients, Jaebum, is even better than him! I swear I pushed his legs over, and he folded flat against himself!” 

“Is that so?” Mark said, now sitting up, smiling deviously in Jinyoung’s direction. Jinyoung tried to ignore him but it wasn’t working.

“Yeah! It was wild, he was so good at it he could probably suck his own-”

“Jackson!” Jinyoung cut him off. “Don’t you have a client you need to get back to?”

“Oh right,” Jackson looked over at Youngjae, who was still peacefully enjoying his break from workout hell. “Youngjae! Don’t think you’re off the hook, get on the elliptical now!” 

Jackson finally saw the look on Jinyoung’s face, he wore the expression of a broken man.

“Hey,” Jackson crouched down and whispered in Jinyoung’s ear. “He’s cute _and_ flexible, make sure you don’t screw this up. I’m rooting for you.” Jackson threw him a wink before he was off to push Youngjae beyond his limits.

Mark was staring at Jinyoung expectantly while Jinyoung was still not calm at all, his cheeks burning. “Um… sorry about that. Jackson is a bit much.”

“I’m really glad now.” Mark said, smiling at him.

“Glad? About what?”

“I’m glad you decided to take over for Jackson, I don’t think I could handle working out like that every time.” Mark had the smile of an angel. An angel from hell, or something, because the way he made him feel was nothing short of sinful.

“Ahh, ahaha, is that so?” Jinyoung felt like his brain was mush, and he was one hundred percent done for the day. He felt like he just ran the longest marathon of his life and he needed three weeks to recover. “How about you get on the stationary bike for about half an hour, then we’ll finish up for today?”

“Aren’t we going to do any actual exercises?” 

“Ah, well you see,” Mark was paying for his services, and there wasn’t anything in the contract about bailing out of session due to infatuation related dizziness. “... protein powder.”

“Protein powder?”

“Start taking that protein powder I recommended, the, um, banana one.” The memories were flooding back and the second-hand embarrassment of was compiling on top of each other at this point. “Then next week we can start on the muscle training, it will help.” Jinyoung was pretty good at sprouting lies under pressure.

“Oh, alright!” Mark said, springing back up on his feet and retrieving his sweater. “It was nice stretching with you, see you next week, same day and time?”

“Yes, of course.” Jinyoung still didn’t think that would be enough time to prepare himself, but he didn’t have a choice. He couldn’t abandon him now he that he said he’s happy with him. “See you next week!”

Jinyoung left Mark to the bike as he almost ran back to the staff locker rooms, craving the coldest shower of his life.

* * *

“You can’t hide here forever,” Jackson said, mixing some concoction into his water bottle back in the staff locker room. “Mark will be here soon.”

Jinyoung was moping in the massage chair they had stashed back there, the pulsations turned on the highest mode possible. “He probably thinks I’m an idiot, all I do is embarrass myself around him.”

“I don’t think so, the way you folded him over last week was pretty graceful and probably good experience for what’s to come.” Jackson smirked and Jinyoung was regretful there was nothing within arm's reach to throw at him.

“Can you not bug me this time? It’s hard enough without your noisiness and nosiness to train, and if you forgot, I must see some improvement on Mark’s muscle composition, or I might not even have this job anymore.”

“Well, then maybe you should do your sessions instead of running away because your crush smiled at you.” 

Jackson was right. He was behaving like a hormonal teenage girl. “Have you seen his face though? It’s like his face was carved personally by God himself. It’s not fair.”

“Pull yourself together man, all you need to do is go out there, flash your impressive training skills, and he’ll fall for you in no time.” 

“Yeah, it’s not that easy.” Jinyoung finally turned the massage chair off and grabbed his water, bracing himself to step outside. “He’s probably waiting for me.”

“Hold on.” Jackson said as he walked up to Jinyoung and unzipped his sweater. 

“What are you doing?!”

“Please don’t tell me you’re wearing another long sleeve under this,” Jackson said as he pulled Jinyoung’s sweater off. “Perfect, a t-shirt!”

“Stop! Give that back!” Jinyoung covered his arms.

“Show off a bit, we know he’s into biceps for himself, maybe he’ll be turned on by yours as well?”

“You know I don’t like being this exposed-”

“Isn’t the end goal being _completely_ exposed for him? This is practice.”

Jackson was truly no help at all, but Jinyoung didn’t have time to wrestle his sweater back. “Whatever, I need to go.” Jinyoung said, slowly removing his hands from covering his arms.

“Remember to flex a lot!”

Jinyoung finally found a stray towel that was the perfect thing to throw at Jackson before he left the locker room. 

When Jinyoung got outside Mark had already started on his stretches without him.

“Jinyoung!” Mark called out when he saw him.

“Getting a head start?” Jinyoung saw the way Mark’s eyes trailed down from his face over to his arms. Maybe Jackson was on to something.

“Yeah, finished all the stretches except for, um, the floor ones-”

“Don’t worry, I won’t make you do those today.” Jinyoung didn’t need that kind of stress again.

“Really? They weren’t that bad…” Was he really pouting over not getting bent in half by him? Disgustingly cute, but he needed to protect his sanity.

“Let’s just move on to the cardio for now. I won’t push you too hard, you’re already stretched enough.” 

Mark was looking at him funny again, and this time Jinyoung didn’t know what he did wrong. Was there something on his face?

“What was that?” That notorious smirk was back.

“Huh? I said you’re stretched enough- um.” Jinyoung paused, were those the right words? Those were not the right words. Holy shit. “I mean, you’ve um, done enough stretching.” _Stretched enough_, did he have to use the word _stretched_?!

“No, I think the first one is okay too? I’m stretched enough.” This time it was Mark that forcefully shoved his head into the gutter, and he didn't know what to make of it. Was this flirting or purposeful embarrassment?

“That’s not what I meant.” Jinyoung clarified. This session was already off to an awful start, but Jinyoung had to press on.

“Alright, whatever you say, Jinyoungie.” 

“_Jinyoungie_?” 

“Sorry, is that too informal? Should I call you trainer Park?” Trainer Park kind of had a nice ring to it, especially coming from Mark’s mouth, but it was way too formal. “Jinyoungie is fine… wait. I mean Jinyoung is f-”

“Jinyoungie it is!” Mark seemed excited about the nickname, albeit incredibly unprofessional. Jinyoung let it slide because he had a hard time saying no to that angelic smile of his. 

“Alright, alright…” Breathe Jinyoung,_ breathe. _“We need to do twenty minutes of cardio, once we single out your specific needs we can narrow down to more specialized exercises. For today we’ll do twenty minutes on the elliptical, then we can move on to the strength training.” Jinyoung looked Mark directly in his eyes as he spoke, and Mark’s eyes quickly darted away to avoid making direct contact for too long. Perhaps Jinyoung still had some control over the situation.

The twenty minutes of working up a sweat went by like a breeze, and soon Mark was standing in front of him glistening with sweat and ready to build muscle. Jinyoung might’ve been staring again, but Mark would’ve never noticed because he was staring even more intensely at him, especially his arms. Jinyoung had rolled his short sleeves up so the shirt was almost armless as a test, and Mark was surely failing it.

Jinyoung cleared his throat loudly to get Mark’s attention back to his face. “We have a lot of machines that are used very specifically, so make sure you pay attention to me.”

“Yes, sir.” Mark said throwing a fake salute before he followed him to the first machine. 

It started innocently as it could, working out major arm muscles isn’t too difficult. Mark was not up to par when it came to strength, but he was giving 110% to make up for it.

“This machine,” Jinyoung said as Mark sat down. “This is specifically for your triceps.” Mark was wearing a black tank top again today, so Jinyoung placed his hand gently on his arm to point it out. “When you use this one you have to feel it here.”

“Right here?” Mark said, feeling the triceps on his other arm. “This spot?”

“Yes,” Jinyoung instructed him to put his hands on the bar and move them back and forth. His form was off, so Jinyoung quickly stood behind him and put his hands-on Mark’s triceps. “You’re not activating the right muscles; you need to pull in more as you go back.”

“Ah, like this?” Jinyoung rested his hands on his arms as Mark continued to exercise, pushing him in the right direction.

“Yes, that’s better.” Jinyoung kept his hands there, making sure he kept his form.

They continued for a while until Mark spoke again. “Um, are you going to keep your hands there? I think I got it.”

Jinyoung didn’t even realize he was still guiding him so fervently. “Does it bother you?” Jinyoung removed his hands and Mark immediately pulled them back on his arm.

“No! You can keep them there just… yeah, it’s okay.” Mark wasn’t facing him, so it was hard to see his expression. 

Jinyoung didn’t feel like he was teasing him this time, he sounded genuinely conflicted. The tension in the air was thick as Mark finished his set and moved on to the next machine.

“Um,” Jinyoung had a good look at Mark now, his cheeks adopting that rosy hue again and his expression unreadable. “You can do all the leg exercises on this one machine, that’s pretty cool, right?” Jinyoung tried to cut the tension but Mark didn’t have much of a reaction.

“Your sleeves…” Mark said, eyes still having trouble staying up. “Can you roll them back down?”

“What?”

“It’s distracting, roll them down.” 

Distracting? _ Distracting? _Should he ask Mark to wear a mask while they exercised because his face was pretty distracting as well?! “How is it distracting?”

“How long did you have to work out to bulk up like that?” Ah, so Mark was simply admiring his muscles because he was jealous?

“I’ve been working out for years now.”

“Years?”

“Well, yeah years. But with some discipline and a very strict diet, you could see results a bit more quickly.” 

“Alright,” Mark quickly hopped on to the leg machine. “What’s next? I’m ready Jinyoungie.” Mark seemed even more fired up before, the tension finally dissolving.

Jinyoung smiled. Mark was disgustingly cute and lethally hot. A dangerous combination. Usually, Jinyoung liked to play it safe but when someone like Mark walks into your life with such force, it was hard to not to play with danger. Whether Mark was only interested in bulking up or if he was genuinely interested in something more, hanging out with him was fun.

* * *

The weeks went by and they became closer, their workout sessions turned more into fun activities rather than Jinyoung training him.

They would stretch together, Mark’s touch alone not leaving him in shambles anymore, except when their faces got too close. Then they both got a little nervous. Jinyoung happily settled his arm on his when he was using the machines, or even bent him over at will to help him stretch. He was thankful for the newfound ease in their relationship.

“Jinyoungie!” Mark came bursting through the doors for his session that week. “Check this out!” Mark said as he rolled up his sleeve and flashed the bump of bicep that he had built on his arm. “How do I look?”

“You look like you skipped leg day.” Jinyoung teased. Mark tended to try to lift the heaviest weights in the gym but absolutely no interest in putting in extra reps on the leg machines. 

“That’s not funny, you know I’m all about the arms.”

“Yes, but you should try to tone your entire body, there’s no point in having strong arms and chicken legs.” 

Mark pouted and Jinyoung had to resist the urge to ruffle his hair. 

“Sorry, did you want a compliment? You have very nice arms.” Jinyoung said, taking one of Mark’s arms in his hand and reveling in their beauty. “So nice…” Jinyoung trailed a finger down one of his veins. It wasn’t even an act; Mark’s veins _were _pretty hot. 

“Earth to Jinyoungie,” Mark said, snapping his fingers. “You have a vein kink, I guess?”

“No!” Jinyoung said, dropping Mark’s arm immediately. “I do not!”

“You were prodding them for a solid minute.” Mark was simply stating the facts, Jinyoung had gotten carried away.

Jackson said he spotted Mark coming in by himself a lot these days even beyond their weekly sessions, so it was no surprise that Mark was building up bulk at a breakneck pace. Just a few more weeks and Jinyoung might have to start stepping up his workouts to keep himself ahead.

“So, what, am I not allowed to appreciate another man’s veins?” Jinyoung said, full of confidence.

“Jinyoungie, why do you always have to say things that sound so weird?” 

“How is that weird? Is it wrong to appreciate veins?” Jinyoung honestly did not know what was wrong this time.

“Never mind,” Mark said, patting Jinyoung’s head like he was a kindergartener who got an A on his report card. “I love your innocence.”

Jinyoung’s heart jumped hearing the words ‘I love’, his feelings jumping from the back to the front of his mind. “I-Innocence?” 

“Yeah, you’re so much fun to tease, and…” Mark trailed a finger down the side of Jinyoung’s face, resting it on his chin. “Yeah, it’ll make it more fun.”

“What more fun-”

“HEY!” Jinyoung recognized Jackson’s voice from a mile away, and he wasn’t happy about the interruption. “MARKJIN!” Jackson was running full speed towards them.

“What do you want?” Jinyoung spat as soon as Jackson was in earshot.

“No need to be mean, I’m not interrupting anything, right?” Jinyoung bit his tongue before he said anything rude. Jackson was his best friend, he had to keep reminding himself of that fact. 

“Markjin?” Mark asked.

Jinyoung sighed. “Jackson said that’s our couple name, so he keeps calling us that.”

“It’s cute!” Jackson had been so annoying over the past few weeks Jinyoung tried to time when he leaves so he didn’t have to run into him in the staff locker room. 

“It’s not that bad.” Surprisingly, Mark agreed.

“Please, don’t encourage him.” Jinyoung pleaded. “Why are you yelling at us?”

“Well, as you know Jinyoung, you’ve been moving a little slow with these training sessions.” Jackson nudged him in the side and Jinyoung nudged him back hard enough to make him squeak. Mark looked at them like they were top-tier weirdos but Jinyoung couldn’t help himself.

Jackson had nagged him saying he’s getting too buddy-buddy with Mark and if he doesn’t watch it he’s going to lose all that, as Jackson put it, ‘_delicious sexual tension_’ and end up in the friend zone. Jinyoung didn’t see why becoming closer as friends meant that attraction was dead when in reality, he still had to urge to jump him at any given moment, he could just control it better.

“I thought we were pretty on track?” Mark asked, obviously not realizing Jackson was referring to the slowness of their relationship, not their training.

“Ignore him,” Jinyoung glared at Jackson. “Speak now or forever hold your peace.”

“I signed us up for water aerobics!” Jackson said, grinning widely.

“Jackson, you know I hate swimming.” Jinyoung could swim, of course, but having to wear minimal clothes, getting himself all wet and having the chlorine damage his hair and abuse his nostrils was not worth the hassle.

“Swimming is one of the absolute best forms of exercise, I don’t know why you hate it so much,” Jackson argued. “Mark, do you like swimming?”

“I love swimming.” Mark replies, and Jinyoung feels conflicted. Why on Earth is Jackson suggesting this anyway?

“Then it’s settled, guess we’re going,” Jackson mocks. “7 PM tomorrow, sounds good to both of you?”

Jinyoung reluctantly agrees after Mark, still wondering what Jackson’s ulterior motive behind this was. 

* * *

“Jinyoung, what the hell are you wearing?” Jackson confronts Jinyoung, who had just walked into the pool ready for class.

“This,” Jinyoung gestures to his body. “Is an Olympic grade wetsuit, engineered to cause the least amount of resistance-”

“I don’t care about your wetsuit! Why didn’t you wear just swim trunks like a normal person, you’re a local gym trainer, not a professional athlete!” Jackson walks around Jinyoung in circles, sighing. “You’re all covered up except for your hands and feet, I can’t believe you.”

“Was this the motive then, to get me naked? Why do you want to see me naked?”

“No! I don’t want to see you naked; I sneak enough glances in the locker room-” Jackson gets a thwack on the arm for that one, but he ignores it completely. “There’s someone else here who’s probably dying to get a glimpse of something here- I think his name rhymes with Lark Fawn.”

“Can you shut up; you don’t know that.” 

“Um, I think everyone in the gym knows that Mr. Park-Oblivious. Did you not see him staring at you while you guys were on the treadmill yesterday? The bounce of your ass is pretty hypnotic, I was so sure he would wipe out and get flung across the gym.” Jackson circled back around one more time to examine him. “Actually, your ass looks pretty good in this wetsuit. Maybe all hope is not lost.”

Mark checking him out? Seemed like a far-off dream rather than reality. Jinyoung was wearing swim trunks over his bottom half on top of the wetsuit, but it was still a challenge to find anything that wouldn’t pull tightly against his behind. “Can you stop checking me out, we’re in public.”

“Hasn’t stopped Mark!” Jackson teased. “Who, by the way, got here early to do some laps! MARK!” Jackson yelled.

Mark gasped out of the water, looking up and waving towards them before swimming over to the side of the pool and hoisting himself up.

Jinyoung swallowed back a gasp, not only was he soaking wet and his swim shorts were low enough to see his hip bones, but the slight ab definition on his stomach was absolutely to die for. He had a slender body but by no means was it any less attractive than all the guys who were bursting with muscles around the gym. “The abs, Jackson… the abs… my training has worked.”

“Your training? Mark has worked hard by himself; you’re spending more time flirting and not training by my observation.”

“Shhh,” Jinyoung clapped a hand over Jackson’s mouth as Mark approached them. “You embarrass me today and our friendship is over.”

“Uhndhershtood!” Jackson says muffled by Jinyoung’s hand.

“Jinyoungie!” Mark says as he goes in for the hug, wrapping his nice wet arms around Jinyoung almost causing his lungs to malfunction. “I almost thought you wouldn’t come, considering you don’t like swimming.”

“I, uh…” Jinyoung’s mind was still hazy from staring at Mark up close, his body was just so gorgeous he had to keep forcing his gaze back up to Mark’s face. “I wouldn’t leave you here all alone with Jackson, that’s trouble.”

“Hey!” Jackson protested but Jinyoung ignored him.

“Isn’t Jackson your best friend?” Mark asks.

“He is, but that doesn’t mean he’s irreplaceable.”

Jackson gave Jinyoung a disappointed look before stomping off towards to pool, muttering something about how he’ll watch Jinyoung crash and burn from a distance.

Jinyoung went back to focusing on Mark, mostly the water drops that were cascading down his chest across his abs and into his trunks-

“Jinyoungie,” Mark says. “Your cheeks are really red, are you okay?” He puts his willowy fingers on his chin, tilting Jinyoung’s head up so he couldn’t look down anymore.

“I’m fine, maybe I’m a little sensitive to chlorine? I’ll be fine for the class though, don’t worry about me!”

Mark smiled so softly, that angel smile. Soaking wet half-naked angel smile combo… Jinyoung was dead, so dead. “Come on.” He took Jinyoung by the hand and walked him over to the latter so they could climb into the pool as the class started.

Water aerobics was fun, even though Jinyoung had a hard time admitting it. They did stretches, exercises, and even got to use foam weights for extra strength training. Every time Mark flexed Jinyoung felt another one of his brain cells popping and dissolving into nothingness. Perhaps that’s why he always acted like such an idiot around Mark, his brain was shrinking thanks to him. 

Even after an hour full of exercise he still felt cool and refreshed thanks to the environment, perhaps swimming workouts weren’t that bad after all? Especially with a Mark Tuan in front of you.

“Psst,” Jackson came up behind Jinyoung. “Why are you behind him? I told you it’s in your best interest to have your assets facing towards him.” 

Jinyoung had purposely stood in that position so that _he_ could stare, but he wasn’t about to admit that so easily. “Can you relax? I told you not to ruin this.”

“I’m trying to save this! Go ask him to teach you how to swim or something.”

“Jackson, I know how to swim.”

“Pretend! Tell him you want to learn the breaststroke or something, he seems like a swimming pro. He should know that, right?”

“NO! I am not lying to him!”

“Oh shit, he’s coming over here,” Jackson whisper yelled. “OW, my foot! Oh God, my foot is cramping!” Jackson immediately clung on to Jinyoung wrapping his entire body around him including his legs. “Make it stop! The paaaaain!”

“Jackson what are you-” Jinyoung couldn’t finish before Mark was pulling Jackson off him forcefully, and then pulling Jinyoung into his arms.

Jackson immediately stopped the act, after realizing he had just been flung to the side. 

“Don't touch him like that.” Mark sneered.

“Huh?” Jinyoung said, not realizing what was happening.

“Sorry, seems like the cramp is gone! Guess I’ll be going!” Jackson said before yeeting across the pool to leave them to themselves.

They were both left alone then, Mark still holding tightly to Jinyoung in his arms. “Mark, why are you um… holding me like that?” He’s pressed right up against his abs and crushed by his bicep. This was some type of heaven and Jinyoung felt like he was going to pass out.

“Shit,” Mark suddenly lets him out of his grasp, and Jinyoung is almost disappointed he can breathe again. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to do that.”

“You didn’t mean to grab me and squeeze the life out of me? What the hell was that about?”

“No, he was just holding on to you a bit too tightly, and he shouldn’t be doing that…”

“Jackson does that all the time-”

“All the time?” Mark’s nose scrunched in irritation. “Tell him to stop.”

“I never thought it was a big deal,” Jinyoung said, softly. “Are you sure that’s the problem? Is something else wrong?”

“Jinyoungie, you’re so…” Mark sighed. “I just don’t want him touching you like that anymore, alright?” Mark said, his voice dropping to almost a whisper.

“Why?” Jinyoung pushed.

Mark scooched over closer to him. “Are you really that clueless?”

“Why do people keep telling me that?” Jinyoung put his hands on either side of Mark’s face, forcing him to look him in the eyes. “Tell me what’s wrong, I’m not a mind reader.”

Mark stared at him, with those dark brown eyes and lustfully plump lips of his. Jinyoung had done so well, but it was so hard to hold himself back, especially when their faces were only inches apart.

Mark leaned in first, his eyes fluttering shut and his lips jutting out.

Jinyoung leaned in second, his eyes closing and his heart stopping.

Their lips were about to touch when Jinyoung heard a scream followed by a splash.

“NO! Don’t look over here!” Jinyoung hears Jackson’s voice and he almost wants to ignore it, but he couldn’t ignore such a blood-curdling scream. “I'M FINE!! PLEASE CONTINUE!”

Jackson had smacked his head on the side of the pool somehow. “Jackson! You’re bleeding into the pool!” Jinyoung said as he started rapidly swimming over to Jackson. “You’re getting blood in the pool!” Mark didn’t follow him; he didn’t even know where Mark went. His focus was Jackson now.

“Nooo! It’s just a scratch!” Jackson said as he bled out from the huge gash in his head. Jinyoung came up to him and grabbed him by the shoulders, staring at the wound and sighing. “I ruined everything, didn’t I?”

“Yes, you did, but we’ll discuss our friendship after we get you some stitches.”

* * *

Jinyoung was sitting in the offices of the gym, staring at the piece of paper at his desk. He had stared at it for almost an hour now, trying to process what it said.

“Cancellation of training services?” Jackson appeared over Jinyoung’s shoulder, but Jinyoung didn’t even flinch. He was waiting to get sucked up into a void at this point. “Is this Mark’s?”

“He cancelled everything.” Jinyoung said lifelessly.

“No, your job…”

“My job is fine, he didn’t cancel because my services were lacking, he just indicated he’s satisfied with the results and he didn’t need a trainer anymore.”

“Oh,” Jackson said. “That’s… interesting. I see him working out here, like every day, by himself.”

“Really?”

“Minor observation, but I think he might be avoiding you.”

“Great,” Jinyoung zoned in on a crack in the wall in front of him and decided to focus on that. “I don’t know what I did wrong.”

“Is this my fault?” The last time Jinyoung had seen him was that almost kiss in the pool.

“Don’t worry Sseunie, I’m not blaming you. It’s not your fault.”

“Wow, you not taking a chance to roast me? You must really be upset.”

“I… I just miss him, it’s such a weird feeling knowing I won’t be seeing him today.”

“There has to be an explanation- I swear Jinyoung if you want me to corner him in the locker room-”

“No! Don’t, if he wants to explain himself, he needs to do it himself. I’m not going to force anything on him that he doesn’t want.”

“But Jinyoung! It was so obvious he was into you, it’s hard to believe he would suddenly want nothing to do with you.”

“Maybe… maybe you were wrong.”

“Yes, and that’s why he was seconds away from kissing you in a public pool.” Jackson was right, he knew he finally had Mark in his grasp, but then it all came plummeting down on him.

“Is it my fault? Was I too forward?”

“I don’t think you were forward enough.”

Jinyoung ran both his hands through his hair, he’d been sitting there trying to figure out what he had done wrong, but he just didn’t know. He didn’t know why Mark suddenly ran away. “I should give him some time, I’m here almost every day and so is he. If he wants to talk, he could find me.”

“I guess so,” Jackson said before looping an arm around Jinyoung’s shoulder. “You didn’t do anything wrong, so don’t be too hard on yourself. Just wait, he’ll come running back to you soon enough.”

So Jinyoung waited. Mark was there every day, there was no way Jinyoung didn’t see him at this point but when he did Mark kept his gaze low, refusing to even look back in his direction. It hurt a lot.

Jinyoung felt like quitting, his heart wasn’t in the job anymore. The gym became a place he dreaded, but he couldn’t afford to walk away. He needed to continue with more clients now that his boss had faith in him.

Mark kept on avoiding him day after day.

Until one day, he didn’t.

He was wearing basketball shorts with a black tank top that had the sleeves completely open on both sides when he approached him. His training had paid off immensely, even though his legs were still tiny his biceps were huge, the thick veins running down his arm looked ready to pop. Jinyoung’s thoughts of Mark’s sudden betrayal were getting replaced by thoughts of ‘oooh sexy bicep wanna touch’. Why was he always so weak?

“Mark?”

“Jinyoungie,” He said, smiling. He knew for sure that was not the smile of an angel now, that was all a lie. This was the devil smiling back at him. “I missed you.”

“Weren’t you the one avoiding me?” Jinyoung scoffed. What was he trying to prove?

“I’m sorry…” Mark apologized. “The training sessions were getting too hard for me.”

“Too hard?” Jinyoung had seen Mark going harder than Jinyoung had ever pushed him before in his solo sessions.

“Those pretty lips, those sexy arms, and that to die for ass, I really couldn’t concentrate. After the pool incident, I realized enough was enough, I had to have you.”

“You… what?” Jinyoung’s breath caught. “What are you saying?”

“You can’t say the attraction isn’t mutual after you tried to lean in and kiss me, Jinyoungie.” Mark walked towards him and leaned in as he spoke with confidence. “Don’t lie.”

Jinyoung was almost pissed off at his smugness. “You knew, then why did you run away? I don’t care if you can’t control yourself, I didn’t want to stay under control either.”

“I wasn’t ready to treat you the way you deserve to be treated.” 

“What?”

“Come here,” Mark said as he pulled Jinyoung by the arm with such force that he went flying into his chest, Mark’s face only a few centimeters away. “Why don’t we start by resuming where we left off?”

Jinyoung really wanted to say no and yell at him for answers but being this close to him after so long was making him crave it even more. He was so close, so close to the treasure he’d been chasing, he didn't want to let it get away this time. “Not here,” Jinyoung’s eyes darted back and forth across the room. “There are too many people.”

Mark raised an eyebrow. “Locker room?”

“No,” Jinyoung wasn’t letting the background of their first kiss be the smell of B.O, plus he was sure it wasn’t completely empty there. “Staff locker room.”

Jinyoung pointed in the direction and Mark dragged him along, Jinyoung jogged to avoid being pulled. When did Mark get this strong? He was overpowering him easily now.

The only other trainer still there that late was Jackson, and the amount of time he spent there varied from until 9 PM or 1 AM, depending on how much he was ‘feeling the grind’, so Jinyoung hoped he wouldn’t walk in any time soon.

As soon as they were inside Mark spun Jinyoung around and pressed him up against the lockers, pulling both of Jinyoung’s arms above his head and pinning them with one hand. Jinyoung tried to move but he couldn't; Mark trapped him with his knees bent so he could tower over him. Mark’s biceps were still glistening and flexing, and Jinyoung felt all the blood rush from his brain down his body. He was sure the last of his brain cells were gone by now considering how much he enjoyed the loss of control, especially when it meant he had the clearest view of Mark’s beautiful veiny forearms.

Jinyoung exhaled loudly, trying to keep his breathing steady, but Mark picked up on it and giggled. “You ok there?”

“Kiss me,” Jinyoung said breathily. “Stop talking and kiss me.”

“So needy,” Mark laughed again. “I knew it,” Mark leaned his face in, but before their lips touched, he pressed their noses and rubbed them together. “So cute.”

Jinyoung groaned and tried to take matters into his own hands, but when he tried to press their lips together Mark leaned back and held his arms tighter above his head, making it impossible for Jinyoung to move. “Mark!”

“Yes?” Jinyoung wanted nothing more than to kiss that stupid smirk off his face, he was sick of it.

“If you’re not going to kiss me, then you can let me go.” 

“No, I have plans to kiss you,” Mark leaned in again, Jinyoung’s legs were getting sore from being bent in this position. “I’ll do it when I feel like it.”

“Are you waiting until my knees give out?”

“No, that’ll happen later, unless you’re already tired. I thought you were a trainer.” 

“Mark, please.”

“What was that? Could you say that louder?”

“I hate you.” Jinyoung hissed, which seemed to trigger Mark enough for him to stop wasting time since he chose that moment to swoop in and capture Jinyoung’s lips in a kiss.

It was much gentler than Jinyoung anticipated, considering Mark had him pressed up against the lockers so tightly he could feel the cold metal digging into his skin. Despite his actions, it seemed as though he still couldn’t bring himself to push further than what Jinyoung allowed. 

Jinyoung wanted much more, so he let his lips part so slightly, and Mark’s tongue slipped right in, followed by Jinyoung’s tongue slipping into Mark’s mouth. It was wet and hot and Jinyoung could feel Mark’s grip tightening on his wrists the harder they kissed. Their bodies were pressing against each other, and Jinyoung felt like his knees would crack, so much so he started sliding down the lockers. Mark took it in stride though, finally letting go of Jinyoung’s arms and kneeling onto the floor with him, both refusing to part from the kiss.

Jinyoung wrapped his arms around Mark, letting his hands wander down Mark’s muscles, from shoulder to wrist, committing every single vein to memory. Thick veins, long veins, even a vein than ran from his neck all the way to his forearm. Jinyoung wanted to kiss them all.

“Hey,” Mark panted when they finally separated- gasping for breath. “Still upset?”

“Very.” Jinyoung huffed, barely finding enough breath to speak. “You can’t just kiss everything better.”

“Isn’t that what I just did?”

“No,” Jinyoung said as he scooped himself off the ground and got back on his feet, hoping that Mark didn’t see him wobble as he tried to stand. The kiss was amazing, and he absolutely didn’t regret it- but he wasn’t going to let Mark win that easily. “You still didn’t explain why you cancelled on me.”

“I told you, it’s because I wasn’t ready.” Mark said as if it made sense.

“What do you mean you weren’t ready?”

“See,” Mark pointed to his arm. “You like biceps, right? They weren’t strong enough yet, so I decided to train up a bit more until I could match your strength.”

Jinyoung almost burst into laughter. “Are you saying you avoided me because you thought you needed bigger muscles than me?”

“I didn’t need them,” Mark said, as he positioned himself close to Jinyoung once more. “But you do like it, don’t you?”

“I-” Before Jinyoung could speak Mark grabbed him and pushed him back against the lockers. Jinyoung couldn’t help the half squeak half whimper that escaped his mouth. 

“You like it.”

Shit, he did like that. “N-no.” Jinyoung lied. How in the world did Mark figure stuff about himself that he wasn’t even aware of?

“Are you sure?” Mark pressed himself harder against Jinyoung, leaning his face into Jinyoung’s neck to give him kisses. “Should I stop then?’ He could feel Mark’s teeth graze against his neck, and all Jinyoung wanted was for him to bite down on him- like he had some weird-ass vampire kink.

Mark was sucking on his neck with intent now, purposefully trying to leave a mark. Jinyoung let his head drop back as far as it could go, desperately trying to give Mark more room to roam his neck. The more Mark kissed him the less he cared about putting Mark in his place.

Since Jinyoung’s arms were free this time, he carefully explored Mark’s arms, running them up and down and feeling every bit of thick muscle. He loved Mark’s arms around him, he loved Mark’s chest pressed against him, he loved Mark’s lips on him, so why was he being stubborn again?

“Fuck.” Jinyoung swore, and Mark finally looked up.

“You doing okay there, babe?” 

Did he really have to say babe? In such a cute voice too? With those doe eyes? Demonic, absolutely demonic. “Kiss me again.”

This must’ve been what it felt like being under hypnosis because the way Mark controlled him made Jinyoung feel like he was having an out-of-body experience- like his only option was being needy.

Mark’s tongue slinked and twisted around his, creating the most harmonic experience of Jinyoung’s life.

Mark stopped then, removing his lips to stare at his face for a moment. His lips were now pinker than before, swollen from the kissing. Truly a sight to behold, but Jinyoung wanted more. He wanted those pillowy lips all over his body.

“Why did you stop?”

“Did you hear that?” Jinyoung’s must’ve been too caught up, but he heard it then, the sound of the outer door the locker room turning, and sneakers tapping against the floor.

“Shit,” It could’ve only been Jackson. If he found them together like this, looking disheveled and guilty, he wouldn’t let him live it down for the rest of his life. Why did Jackson have to ruin this for him every single time? Did he have a sixth sense for knowing when he was with Mark? “We can’t let him see us.” Jinyoung whispered quickly.

Mark grabbed Jinyoung by the wrist and pulled him again, this time back to the end of the room into the corner where all the showers were, pulling him inside and closing the curtain so they couldn’t be seen. “Shhh,” Mark pulled Jinyoung into a tight hug and huddled into a corner. “Wait until he’s gone.”

All their running and whispered seemed to not be discreet enough for Jackson. “JINYOUNG!” He yelled. “ARE YOU IN HERE?”

Shit, shit, shit. Jinyoung was panicking. There was no stopping Jackson if he was walking this way.

Suddenly, he heard Mark whisper_ sorry _and the next moment the shower turned on, covering them in warm water and soaking their clothes through.

“Oh, are you showering?” Jackson was in the room now.

Mark stared at Jinyoung to say something, and he got the message. “I’m showering! Please leave.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to join you?” Mark’s face twists at that. Jinyoung would have to clarify that he doesn't usually shower with Jackson, he just asks because he’s crazy.

“No!” Jinyoung yells back. 

“Aww,” Jackson sighed. “Should I wait until you’re finished? I was going to shower at home since it’s so late, but I can do it now and we can go out for a late dinner!”

“NO!” Jinyoung yelled back, but he didn’t know how to follow-up. “You can go home; I’ll be here for a while.” 

Mark had to stifle a giggle at that, what does that even mean? He’ll be in the shower for a while? Jinyoung had no brain cells left, not even one.

“Why would you be in there a while?” Jackson answered. “Ohhhh,” He said in a sing-song voice. “You’re in there daydreaming about Mark? Don’t worry I got you, it’s been a while since you saw him, so I’ll let you have your alone time.” 

Mark had to shove his head into Jinyoung’s shoulder trying not to bust a lung laughing. “Uhhh…” Jinyoung didn’t even want to respond to that.

“I’m leaving then Jinyoung, enjoy yourself in there!” Jackson said, before finally packing up all his stuff and leaving, the sound of the door slamming shut bring Jinyoung immense relief. 

Mark lets out the laughter he’d been holding in for those several excruciating minutes, his whole body shaking as his arms were still wrapped around Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung pushed his hair back and wiped the water out of his eyes, letting Mark laugh it out. 

“Babe, you’re such a good actor.” Mark said, still with some giggles slipping through.

Mark finally removed himself off Jinyoung, giving him that wet view he had missed since the pool incident. Mark must’ve caught him staring, so he peeled his shirt off, leaving Jinyoung’s jaw slack again. “What are you doing?”

“I can’t wear wet clothes, Jinyoungie.” Mark said as he peeled his basketball shorts off too.

“S-should I leave?”

Mark snorted. “Do you want to leave?”

Jinyoung didn’t want to say no, but the answer was no. Definitely no. 

Mark waited for an answer, but when one didn't come, he pulled Jinyoung back towards him for another kiss. Jinyoung wrapped his arms around him, this felt like the pool incident all over again except Mark was wearing even fewer clothes and the shower steam was making it harder to breathe. 

Mark’s hands trailed down Jinyoung’s wet shirt, carefully feeling the outline of his abs through the wet material, before circle around and resting them on his ass, giving it an experimental squeeze. Jinyoung liked that a bit too much- he couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips as Mark felt him up more.

“I’ll take that as a ‘no’.” Mark whispered against his lips, before taking a deep breath and kissing him again, massaging his ass, and making Jinyoung’s resolve completely crumble. 

One of Mark’s hands moved around Jinyoung’s body, dragging his hand across the wet material to the front of Jinyoung’s pants. When his fingers brushed the bulge, his head fell back until it was in the stream of water, causing him to suddenly pull back after he got water in his nostrils. “God, Mark. “ Jinyoung coughed.

“Careful.” Mark laughed. 

“I’m still mad at y- ughhh.” Jinyoung couldn't finish his sentence because Mark was prodding at his bulge again, feeling him up and down and applying the right pressure to make Jinyoung lose himself.

“Mad? I can offer a pretty good apology if you let me.”

Mark was wet, offering himself to Jinyoung, and nobody else could bother them for the rest of the night. Weighing his options, he didn’t really want to let this opportunity slip by. “What kind of apology?”

“Just say yes and I’ll show you.” Mark quirked an eyebrow.

Mark was standing under the shower stream, now, the water rushing down his front making his white boxers almost see-through, Mark’s own bulge on full display. “Yeah-ah, okay.” Jinyoung blurted out.

“Good.” Mark said as he pressed Jinyoung into the corner of the shower and sunk to his knees. 

Mark looked up at his with those pretty eyes once more before he started his trail of kisses across the waistband of Jinyoung’s pants, dipping the material down a bit so he was kissing a line directly across his hip bones, the closeness of Mark’s mouth to his crotch was making it extremely hard for Jinyoung to keep his balance on the wet floor. He bit down on his lip hard to stop him from yelling when Mark’s tongue finally traced over his bulge through the cloth of his pants, licking up and down slowly but with intent.

“Can I take these off?” Mark asked, with a finger hooked in the waistband of Jinyoung’s pants.

“Y-yeah.” Jinyoung swallowed hard and Mark pulled his underwear and pants down in one fell swoop, freeing him finally from the wet confines of his clothes, tossing them to the side. 

The rush of the moment crushed him from the inside out- Mark’s wiry fingers wrapped around his cock, his own voice finally succumbing to the deep moans he had been desperately trying to hold back, the way Mark’s expression shifted from excited to shy to devious all over the course of a few seconds- it was unreal.

“Don’t close your eyes,” Mark’s voice had lost a bit of the commanding edge- it was whispery and eager now. “Look at me.”

That was the first time Mark looked directly into his eyes. 

Mark licked an experimental line up the underside of Jinyoung’s cock. He felt like he had been wound up over a thousand times over and every single time Mark touched him he would rapidly unwind, losing himself more and more with every passing moment, the warmth taking over his body. 

Jinyoung’s eyes fluttered shut again, focusing on the sensation of Mark’s tongue licking his tip- lapping up the beads of precum coaxed out by his experienced touch.

“Jinyoungie, I said look at me.” Jinyoung felt Mark’s breath against him as he spoke in a near whisper, his mouth still next to his tip and one hand wrapped around the shaft, stroking him gingerly as he waited for Jinyoung to react. 

The moment Jinyoung looked down Mark let his mouth sink down on Jinyoung, his tongue circling the tip paired with his hand working the base made Jinyoung shake with pleasure. “Mark,” Jinyoung moaned freely, not caring how whiny he sounded. “Mark, Mark, _Mark_.”

“Hmmm,” Mark hummed around him, sending another buzz through his system. He popped his mouth off for a second just to look up and see how flustered he had made Jinyoung. “You like that?” Mark had a hand in his own boxers now, stroking himself to the same rhythm, which only made Jinyoung hornier.

Instead of answering, Jinyoung laced a finger through Mark’s wet hair and guided him back on his cock, surely the noises he had let out was enough to say he was very much enjoying it. 

This time, he could feel Mark smiling around him as he sunk down deeper than before, his mouth almost reaching the full length before he slid back off. Jinyoung wanted to _sob_ Mark’s mouth felt so good around him. It was as if his one sole purpose in life was to suck Jinyoung off and guide him up to heaven every time his mouth brushed up against the coarse hairs growing at the base of his cock. “Jesus fucking Christ.” Jinyoung groaned. 

Mark looked up again, those doe eyes now watery and filled with lust as he stared and sucked, up and down, over and over until Jinyoung couldn’t take it anymore. Another lick of Mark’s tongue around the tip and Jinyoung had to force Mark off him, grabbing him by the hair and tugging him away so he could catch his breath.

“Had enough?” Mark asked, that cheeky smile was full of malice.

“I’m not gonna last if you keep doing that-”

“Doing this?" Mark said as he went back down on him, sucking him deeply to the base and letting his tongue swirl up on the way back, unwinding the very last layer of Jinyoung's sanity. 

Jinyoung felt like he had finally reached heaven, flown directly to those white pearly gates on the back of an angel with strong veiny arms and cum-covered lips. 

Mark stroked him over and over as Jinyoung screamed his name, milking out every bit into his mouth before he swallowed it all down, even using his tongue to get all the bits he missed. 

Jinyoung's legs finally gave out for the last time and he collapsed to his knees, grabbing on to Mark to lean on him, completely spent. 

"Wait," in the reverence of his own orgasm he had forgotten about Mark. "What about you?"

"It's okay," Jinyoung looked down to see Mark must've finished himself off while Jinyoung was lost in the moment. "That was too hot, I couldn't help it."

"Sorry, I'll take care of you myself next time."

Mark's rosy cheeks were back with that devilish smirk that captivated him in the first place. "Next time? You've accepted my apology?"

Honestly, Jinyoung had forgotten how he ended up here in the first place after all that. "Oh, I guess."

"You only guess!?"

"I don’t know, I might need a couple more similar apologies before I'm fully convinced."

Mark laughed with his whole chest at that. "I might be able to make that happen for you."

Jinyoung got up off his knees to stand in the shower stream, washing the water over his body so Mark could get an eyeful, knowing how weak he was when it came to Jinyoung. "How soon?" Jinyoung asked. 

"I-" Jinyoung was waiting for Mark to join him under the shower but he stayed on his knees simply staring. "I can't move, I think my knees locked up." Mark tried to get up but then he doubled back down in pain. 

"Seriously?" Jinyoung laughed as he went to help Mark, trying to not make fun of how much he whined trying to stand up. "You never listen to me," Jinyoung turned the shower off and guided Mark out to find a towel for him to sit down on. "What did I tell you over and over again?

"Less fast food… always stretch… and..." Mark murmured. 

Jinyoung kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear. 

"Never skip leg day."


End file.
